I've Locked the Nations in a Room
by Chibi Iggy
Summary: Imagine what would happen if a fangirl locked the Axis and Allies in a room with no way to escape. Now imagine that fangirl making them answer questions from their other fans. This is sure to be fun.
1. Chapter 1

Note: [words] = Message on the computer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of these characters (sadly)

* * *

**I've Locked the Nations in a Room - Intro**

"Ve~ Germany, what are we doing here?" asked Italy as he looked around at the group of nations.

Germany sighed. "I have no idea." Nobody knew what was going on. All they knew was that some girl had shoved them in this room, which was empty except for some chairs and a computer, and then locked the door behind them.

"Jeez, I'm staaaaarving!" America complained. "I haven't had a burger in over half an hour now."

"How can you think about your stomach at a time like this?" asked England, annoyed that the younger nation didn't seem to understand what was important right now. "In case you haven't noticed, we're locked in a room with no windows and a door made of bloody iron!"

"Calm down, Angleterre." said France from a nearby chair. "After all, this could be the perfect chance for you and Amérique to-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, you bloody frog!"

Meanwhile, Russia was making his way towards China, with a smile that looked completely innocent. But all the nations knew that when Russia smiled like that, it could only mean bad news. "There's no point in running any more." He said, a creepy aura beginning to surround him. "Why don't you just give in and become one with mother Russia?"

China tried to back away, but there was no room. "Japan, help me -aru!" He pleaded.

"I-I really don't think I should get involved..." Japan mumbled, not wanting to anger Russia (that's never something you want to do).

The room started to erupt into chaos, but everything stopped when they heard a ping from the long-forgotten computer. A message had popped up on the screen, and they all gathered around to read it.

[Haha, you guys are so funny!]

Nobody seemed to know what to say to this, except for Italy. "Ve~ you think we're funny? Grazie, um... what's you're name?"

Another ping. [I'm Chibi Iggy. Or that's my screen name, at least. But since there's already one Iggy here,] England crossed his arms and glared at the screen at the mention of this nickname, [you guys can just call me Chibi-chan! And yes, it's really funny to watch you guys.]

"Ok. Grazie, Chibi-chan!"

"Wait, watch us? But how-" Japan was cut off by another message.

[Before I locked you guys in there, I set up some hidden cameras and microphones.]

"So you're the one who trapped us here!" Germany yelled, nearly bursting the eardrums of the people around him.

"And she can see and hear everything we do." China said, looking uncomfortable. "That's a little scary -aru"

"Why the hell did you even bring us here?" shouted England.

"Yeah, I have important hero business to attend to at the nearest McDonald's." America stated, completely serious. England facepalmed.

[Haha, this is great! Anyway, you're here to answer a few questions.]

"Oh, you have some questions, ma petit cheri?" France smiled. "Well, I'd be happy to answer anything you want. Just try not to get _too _naughty, ok?"

[...somebody slap him for me.] England gladly did so. [And I won't be asking the questions, your fans will. And they'll be sending requests, too. And you have to answer/do whatever they ask.]

Russia held up a pipe that nobody could remember him holding before. "And what if I don't want to?"

[Then I'll send Belarus in there with you.] Russia lowered his pipe. [Well, I'll be back once people send in some questions. See you later, guys!]

[Chibi Iggy signed off]

* * *

Angleterre- England

Amérique- America

Grazie- Thanks

ma petit cheri- my little darling (since I go by Chibi-chan and chibi means little, France uses petit when he refers to me. I can't say I like him calling me darling, but it's France. What else should I expect?)

Ok, my first fanfic. Yay! So guys, send in your questions and requests! A couple rules, though: Keep it at a T rating or below. Don't ask things like the whole "Is Germany the Holy Roman Empire" thing. Everybody has their own opinions on that. And I know people will want yaoi, and I'm fine with that, but do me a favor and don't make every question "Can *insert name* make out with *insert second name*?". I don't really care much for that stuff (*gasp* A Hetalia fan that's not into yaoi? I know, shocker.) I'll still put in a certain amount, don't worry, but I don't want to just be writing only that. Also, I'll mainly use the country names. Anyways, please send in your questions. I'm looking forward to it!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: [words] = message from Chibi-chan [[words]] = questions/reviews

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of these characters (but I really wish I did)

I stayed home sick today so I finally had time to write this. I hope you like it! And thank you to everybody who read and reviewed! I couldn't have kept writing if you hadn't.

* * *

I've Locked the Nations in a Room: Part One

After a few long hours of somehow managing to not kill each other in the small space, a message came in on the computer.

[Hey there! You miss me?] This was met by a couple oblivious smiles, one person not paying attention, and several glares. [Come on guys, don't be like that. After all, the fun's about to begin. People sent in questions!]

"Cool, let's hear 'em!" America shouted excitedly.

"Ja, let's get this over with." Germany said, sounding more than a little annoyed.

[Okay, this first one's from Lari-sempai.]

[[Ok...i ussually dont leave reviews , but i like these fic! n.n. Sorry for the horrible english xD, But i'm paraguayan :B.]]

[Thanks! I'm glad you like it. And don't worry, your English is fine.]]

[[Anyways. I love usxuk so...you mind asking arthur if he never stared to america's ass? would be awesome n.n. Ok, hope you update soon!. Il'l be waiting ;D]]

"I-if I've... t-to America's..." England stuttered.

France smiled "Oh, Angleterre. You're blushing!"

"I am not!" he lied. "And I would never do anything of the sort."

"What do you mean?" America asked, confused. "Of course you've... oh. I guess you wouldn't remember."

England spun around to face him, a horrified expression on his face. "Wait, what?"

America just laughed. "It's probably better if I don't tell you."

Having understood what America meant by 'you wouldn't remember', France patted England's shoulder, saying, "Wow, good job! Now if you could just do that when you're sober..."

"Just shut the hell up, you git." he said, his face now red enough to make Spain's tomatoes jealous.

[Okay, next question! This one's from myaamyaa.]

[[I have only one simple request... *evilgrin*

I want Japan make America cry!]]

"Well, I really don't know how I could do that..." Japan said quietly.

America grinned. "That's because you can't. Heroes don't cry!"

"Except during horror movies." the Asian nation muttered.

"Hm? What was that?"

"Oh, nothing."

[Aw, too bad. Alright, now a few questions from darkbutterfly45.]

[[Germany:

Doitsu, do you like Venz (North Italy)? Not like the Friend/Ally type of like, like the 'I wanna have sex with you' like? ;)

Don't lie, OK?]]

"W-what?" the German man yelled in shock.

"Ve? Is something wrong? D-do you not like me?" Italy asked, tears welling up in the corners of his ever-closed eyes. "I knew it! You hate me!"

"No, I don't hate you, but..." he could hear the other nations whispering stuff about denial and not being honest with himself. "But I would never do that" he pointed to the question on the screen, "unless you wanted to."

Italy tackled him into a hug, yelling, "Yay! You do like me!"

[[England:

-inbelarusmode- Marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me +_+]] Russia gave England a look that people rarely saw from him: pity. [[Nah, don't marry me, marry America, now. Or at least have a full-out make out with him. Sorry, I'm a USUK fan :D]]

"Personally, I'd rather go with the make out." stated America calmly "After all that work it took to get my independence, I don't wanna marry him. That would just mean I'd be living with him again, so all that work would have been for nothing."

England seemed surprised. "But you're fine with us... you know, kissing?"

"Well, Chibi-chan did say we have to do whatever the fans want." He stood up from his chair, grabbing England's arm and forcing him to stand as well. Before the older nation could protest, America backed him up against the nearby wall and pressed his lips against England's.

At first he had no idea how to react. His eyes were wide and his body rigid out of pure shock. But slowly he let himself relax. His eyes closed, and he started to lean into the kiss. Little by little, they got more forceful. After about two minutes, England pulled away, gasping for air.

"Well?" America asked after England had stopped panting.

"Your lips tasted like your bloody burgers." he said simply, as if this summed up the entire experience.

"Haha, and yours tasted like your nasty tea!"

[[France:

Pick one country, only ONE, you want to be locked up with in a dark room and you can do anything to your chosen country, for a full 24 hours. And what would you do to him/her?]]

"Only one? That's not fair. But I'd have to say..." France stopped to think. "Angleterre."

"What?" Yelled the outraged nation at this response.

"You would be the most fun to play with. Now, as for what I would do to him..." *this portion has been removed*

"Hm? Why'd you cut that out, ma petit cheri?"

[Because I didn't want to have to raise the rating on this.]

[[Chibi-chan:

Dress up all the countries in... -grinsevilly-

BIKINIS (Yes, bikinis)

and make them have a fashion show :D

The mental image already kinda scares me, but I don't care xD]]

[Yes! Okay, guys, there's a box of bikinis in the restroom over there. For the fashion show part, well... they'll have to change one at a time, so they'll show off when they come out.]

"Why are there bikinis in the restroom?" asked Japan.

[Because I'm the author and I said so. Oh, and if any of you refuse, I'll come in there and make you change in front of everybody. Now, Italy, I think you should go first.]

"Okay!" The Italian ran off, coming out a few minutes later in his bikini. The top had a green stripe over a white one, and the bottom was red. He gave a quick pose or two, then moved out of the way for France (who had gone to change as soon as Italy was done.)

His top had a blue and a white stripe, but for the bottom he only had a rose covering his vital regions.

[Um... I gave you a bottom.]

"I know."

[...]

"I'm next!" America ran to go get changed, coming out in less than 30 seconds with a red and white stripped bottom and a blue top with a large white star on it. "I look great, right?"

"You look like a- whoa!" England was cut off when America dragged him over to the restroom and threw him in. "Oh, look. He's next." He came back out after a minute with his arms crossed. He had the Union Jack on the top and a blue bottom for his bikini. "I really hate you, you know that?"

"Yep."

Next was Japan, who had a pure white one with a single red dot on the top. He looked pretty embarrassed, and quickly moved off to the side as Russia went to change. His was white and blue with a red bottom. And even in a bikini he didn't take off his scarf. "Your turn, China."

"I really don't want to -aru." he said, facing the dangers that came with going against Russia.

"Kolkolkol." China rushed into the restroom, coming out hesitantly in all red. Five yellow stars decorated the top, one bigger than the rest. "Are you happy now -aru?"

Russia nodded. "Why yes, I am."

"You're the only one left, Doistu-san." Japan pointed out. Germany sighed and made his way over to the restroom. His was yellow on the bottom with a black and red top. "There's still one more in the box."

[Yeah, that's Canada's.]

"Who?" they all asked at once.

"Me. I'm Canada." said somebody from near the restroom door. He had just changed into a white bikini with a red maple leaf on it. Nobody had seen him in the room until just now.

[Aw, you guys forgot about Canada again. Don't worry, I'll remember you!]

"Thank you." he whispered.

[[Also, are the other countries, there? Like the Nordics, or the Baltics, and not just the Allies and Axis?]]

[I'll going to bring in more for sure, but maybe not the Baltics or Nordics. I'm not the best at writing them. I'll try to add them in, but no promises. And thanks for all the questions and requests!]

[[Ahaha~ You're going to be getting a lot of USUK questions!]]

[Yeah, I figured that would happen. Be ready, you two.]

"That's just great." England said sarcastically.

[[Not from me, though. I have precisely one question.

America, whatever happened to the Confederacy? I deeply apologize if this is too personal or whatever.]]

"Oh... well civil wars are always hard. Most of the time a new nation shows up to represent the other side, but if they lose..." America paused for a moment. "Well, I haven't seen the Confederacy since the war ended. I guess that since he didn't have any land any more he just disappeared. He could still be out there, but it's not likely."

Everybody was quiet after this sudden seriousness from the normally happy nation.

[I see... I'm sorry.] "It's okay." he said, forcing a smile. "We've all known somebody that had to go for whatever reason." The other nations simply nodded.

[Time for the last questions for now. This is from KawaiixLettuce.]

[[Yay, I'm finally reviewing~

Anyway...onto the questions.

Chibi-chan ~ What are you gonna do if they all start trying to kill each other? I mean, wouldn't that start, like, another world war?]]

[Hm... I didn't think of that. Well most of these guys can be "persuaded"

to be nice. And those that can't can be bribed.]

[[Everyone ~ I LOST THE GAME! 3]]

Most of them yelled "You're terrible" or "You suck". Italy just looked really sad, Japan and Germany sighed, and Russia looked murderous. America just looked confused. "What game?"

Everybody just stared. "You really don't know -aru?" China asked. "How can you not know when so many of your people play it -aru?"

"I just don't. So what is it?"

[I don't think anybody feels like explaining it. Just look it up later.]

[[America ~ During the Civil War, did you have, like, split personality disorder, or what?]]

[Um... that was pretty much answered already, so... yeah, moving on.]

[[Stupid questions are stupid. I'll come up with more later on, don't worry~

~Lettuce]]

[Okay, no more questions! Now, you guys just wait there for a minute.]

"Um, okay?" Germany said, sounding confused. The next thing they knew, the door flew open, two people were shoved in, and the door was closed and locked behind them.

"What the hell?" shouted Romano. Italy jumped up and hugged him. "Yay! Fratello!"

"Hey, West. What's going on?" Prussia asked his brother.

Germany facepalmed. "I'll explain later."

[Well, if you can't already tell, I caught Romano and Prussia and decided they should join in. See you later.]

[Chibi Iggy signed off]

* * *

Wow, you guys come up with some very interesting stuff, don't you? And England got quite a bit a attention this chapter. Anyways, you guys can send in questions to Canada, Romano, and Prussia now! Oh, and sorry if I fail at any of the characters or if there are any mistakes (I can only catch so many when I'm as tired as I am) Well, I'll see you when I get more questions. Bye~!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! I'm finally updating! Sorry for the wait, but I didn't even know where to start with some of these questions... Well, I did my best to think of answers. I hope you like them! Oh, and any spelling or grammar problems in the questions are mistakes from the people who wrote them. I don't want to waste time fixing these things for them.

Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, would I be writing fanfics?

* * *

I've Locked the Nations in a Room: Part Two

[Hey everybody! Guess who's back? And I've gotta say, I'm really shocked at how many reviews I got this time.] Several nations groaned. [I know what you're thinking, but there really won't be much more than last time. There were so many that I just had to pick a few (at random, of course) to give you guys.]

"But isn't that sort of mean to the people who don't get theirs in here?" Italy asked, feeling sad for these people.

[Well I really wish I could get it all in, but there were a_ lot_ of reviews this time. I can only fit so much in. So anybody who I had to skip will just have to send in more next time. Sorry, but that's just how it's gonna go.] He still seemed sad, but he seemed to understand. [Now, first up is FrogHatGirl.]

[[Questions... questions, hmmm.

Oh I have a couple.

Hey Italy how can you see with your eyes closed, and how can I master doing that?]]

"Hm? I keep my eyes closed?" the Italian looked confused. "I guess I do, don't I? Well, I've had them closed for so long, I guess I just... well... I just _can _see like this. Does that make sense?"

"It really doesn't." Japan told him.

"Well I don't know how else to explain it."

[I guess it's just one of the many mysteries of Italy.]

[[Also Germany, I'm willing to buy all your porn off you, how much do you want for them?]]

"My _what_? I don't have any-" Germany was cut off by Italy.

"Ve~ of course you do! I've found tons of it when I visited your house!" At this, the German's face turned red, and Romano glared at him.

"I should have known a bastard like you would have stuff like that," he growled. "And Italy, don't look at that stuff, dammit!"

Germany just ignored him (he was used to his yelling by now) "Not currently for sale," he stated.

[[Prussia-sama, why so awesome?]]

Prussia grinned. "I'm awesome because I'm filled with pure awesomeness!" he said proudly.

[That made about as much sense as Italy's explanation about his eyes.]

"But you know it's true. I'm freakin amazing!" The other nations kept quiet, knowing that there was no point in arguing with him. The only one that could ever make him shut up was Hungary. Or, more specifically, her frying pan.

[[France how many people have you slept with? ('Cause my friend and I have a bet going on and if I'm right she dresses in a french maid outfit for the day.)]]

France, who hadn't been paying much attention so far, looked up when he realized this question was for him. "I've been alive for many years, mon cher. Sadly I've lost count. But I can tell you it's more than your innocent little mind could wrap itself around." Then he smiled and gave a little wink. "But if you can decide who won based off that, I'd like pictures of whoever's going to be wearing that outfit."

"Perverted frog," mumbled England, but France didn't seem to hear.

[[Also Romano I dare, no double dog, No tri-, NO QUADRUPLE DARE you to eat wurst WHILE smiling~! Do it and I will hand feed you all your tomatos.]]

"No freaking way!" yelled Italian before he even finished reading. But then he reached the part about the tomatoes. "Well, maybe it's worth it..."

"I have some," Germany said, handing him one. Romano simply stared at it for a few minutes. Finally he sighed and slowly placed the wurst in his mouth, grimacing the second it made contact with his tongue.

"Fratello, don't forget you have to smile," said his brother cheerfully. Romano closed his eyes and forced a smile that was just a little scary. He definitely did _not _want to be doing this, but he just kept thinking it was all for the tomatoes.

[Never thought I'd see that... Anyways, the next questions are from Pyre Wolf.]

[[America: I dare you to change into a girl. Sry I'm a genderbend fan.]]

[Yay! I like genderbends, too.]

America stared blankly at the screen. "And how am I supposed to do that?" he asked, looking extremely confused.

"Oh, Angleterre~!" France called. "I bet you could do that, couldn't you?" England sighed as he got up from his chair. "I'll go set up over there." A few minutes later, he had drawn a large circle with a lot of complicated looking markings on it. "Stand here," England told America, pointing at the circle.

America hesitated. "It's not gonna hurt, right?"

"It shouldn't."

"And it can be undone?"

"Of course." America stepped onto the patterned area of the floor as England started to chant. Before long, it stated to glow. Everybody was still, afraid that moving would mess something up. After all, even if he could be a bit annoying, they wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him. When the light faded, America was standing there, looking at himself in the mirror through the open restroom door. He was shorter now, and his hair was longer. His clothes were loose on him, the sleeves of his bomber jacket now hiding his fingers. There was also, of course, the change in his chest. And this is probably where I should stop saying his/he.

She spun around to face everybody and yelled in a higher pitched voice, "Whoa! I'm hot!" At least half the room facepalmed.

[I think we should leave her like this for a while.]

"Sure, but not too long, okay?"

[Alright.]

[[America: how's Florida when you look at Vietnam! Tell the truth or otherwise suck it up, gets some balls and be a hero about it! (WHOOT! America rocks!)]]

"Um... you do realize that Florida is something totally different right now, don't you?" she asked. "I really don't even know what it is now, so I really don't think I should answer that right now. But you're right, I do rock."

[[Romano: don't cuss for an hour. Starting...now!"]]

"What?" the Italian yelled. "That's not fair, dam- AGH!" he yelled out in frustration, knowing that this was going to be a very long hour.

[To be fair, saying things like darn and crap don't count as cussing.]

"D-darn it... it's not the same."

[[That's all I have.

PEACE! :) ]]

[Next is yokolite.]

[[Okay here's my list:

America: u dont have to answer this but who shot the shot heard around the world? I really want to know...]]

It took her a second to realize this was for her since she was busy trying to roll up her jacket's sleeves so they didn't flop around when she moved. When she looked up, she simply said, "I didn't see who it was." She didn't seem to want to say anything else on the subject, so nobody pushed her to.

[[England: on a lighter note...I dare iggy to admitthat American English is better then his English]]

"No" he said, crossing his arms. "Not happening." America looked over at him and pouted. "Just because you're a girl right now doesn't mean that's going to work."

"Crap. Well, it's not like you can get out of this, anyway. We all have to do whatever they ask us." England sighed and mumbled something nobody could hear. "What was that?" America asked him.

"I said American English is better than my English." America smirked, not able to hear that he had quietly added, "If you're deaf."

[[prussia: please tell me that 5 meters is a reference to ur hieght and not...well France can finish that sentece for me]]

Prussia grinned. "No, it's exactly what France would say. What kind of person could be that tall, anyway? Nobody I've ever met." A couple people moved their chairs a little farther away from the former nation when they realized what he was talking about.

[[oh and some more for America! Can u speak other laungues? Since u represent the country and it's a mix of almost every modern spoken lauguge u have to be able to admit it ur not that dumb (serously my pride as ur citizen is at stake) ]]

"Well, I do speak some other languages, but I'm not really that great with them. Most of what I know is what I pick up when I visit other nations for meetings," she explained, gesturing toward the nations around her. "I know enough to get by when I go there. Oh, and I'm best at Spanish."

[[oh and if u had to chose between which baseball team is better which one would it be?]]

"I like all my teams! There's no way I could pick favorites!"

[Okay, that's the last question for America this chapter, so I think it's about time for her to be a guy again.] England and America headed back over to the circle in the corner and started getting ready. [While there doing that, here's the last set of questions from HayaMika.]

[[Fshejdjfjsjre I love this. This question is for Italy:

Would you let me hug you, and take you home, and make you my brother? (my family loves pasta~) ]]

"Ve~ Okay!" he said happily. "But I can't be your brother forever. Romano's still my fratello, and I can't just leave him."

"Hmph. You think I care? Just go if you want to, dam- darn it." he said, remembering at the last second that his hour wasn't over yet.

Italy smiled. "I know you don't mean that."

[[P.s

To: chibi-chan:

Please, please, PLEASE add the Nordics and Baltics. They are like, my fave characters and I absolutely LOVE them. Especially Lithuania, Norway and Iceland. I'll even give you info on how they act if you want it! ouo]]

[That would be a huge help. I'm not sure when I'll bring them in, but I'll make sure they'll be in here. Now, I'll be right back, guys.] America, now male again, came over and sat back down while they waited, soon followed by England. Before long, the door swung open, and the nations looked up to see Hungary, Austria, and Spain walking into the room.

Prussia smirked when he saw Austria, thinking of all the ways he could annoy him now that he was here. Seeing this, Hungary held up a frying pan she had pulled out of God knows where. "Don't even think about it." she said in a venomous voice.

"Romano!" He turned around to see Spain rushing towards him.

"Oh shit!" he cried as he was nearly crushed by the man's hug.

[Good thing your hour's up... anyways, welcome to group, you guys! I'll be back later with more questions. Bye!]

[Chibi Iggy signed off]

* * *

Ok, more new people! Yay! Sorry if the answers were a little short this time, but now that I finally got around to writing it I wanted to get it posted as soon as I could.

Since I'm getting a lot of reviews now, each chapter will only have questions that I pick at random. And I'll pick them about a day after the newest chapter is posted. And I'm really sorry for those of you that I can't fit in, but I do read every single question, whether I answer them or not.

And a little note about the room and situation: the room's size changes as more people come in and more chairs are added (because I'm the author and I say so). And the reason nobody just breaks down the door is because I had a little talk with them after the intro and... well let's just say it's _really _easy to bribe these guys.

Well, I look forward to getting more questions, and I'll try to update quicker this time. Bye~!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait. I didn't really feel like writing for a while. And when I wanted to my mom limited my computer time and I couldn't. But better late than never, I guess.

Any spelling or grammar mistakes in the questions were made by the people who wrote them, not me.

I still don't own Hetalia.

* * *

I've Locked the Nations in a Room: Part Three

The nations heard a ping from the computer. [I'm back! And I don't care how many glares I get, we're getting strait to the new questions! So first up is LuckyNumbers.]

[[Yess! The entire Bad Touch Trio is here! So now I can ask this: How did you get that name?]] Prussia and Spain both looked over at France.

"Hm? Why are you two staring at me?"

"You're the one who picked the name," Prussia reminded him. "Don't you think you think you should answer this one?" France smiled.

"Well, I would think that would go without saying. That's what we do, right?" he asked with a little wink that made several people scoot their chairs away. They wanted no part of any 'bad touching'.

"Haha, you bet it is!" Prussia laughed, putting his arms around his friends' shoulders.

"I just said yes to the name because they liked it," said Spain.

[[Spain: How much do you love your Lovi~?]]

"I love him a lot, of course!" the Spaniard said happily, pulling himself away from Prussia (who still had his arms around his friends) and putting his own arm around Romano.

He was immediately shoved away. "You love everything a lot, tomato bastard."

"But I love you more, Romano~" The Italian just turned away, trying to hide his blush.

[[On a sadder note, France, are you still upset about when Jeanne D'arc died? We all know you loved her.]] France's expression changed almost instantly.

"She was a good girl. It was awful to see her go like that..." He became silent, and so did the other nations. It was so rare to see him so sad and so serious.

"I'm sorry," England muttered in a voice that wouldn't have even been heard if the room wasn't so quiet.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, the computer pinged again. [Um... I guess we should keep going.]

[[I'd have a question for Prussia, but his awesomeness negates questions.]] Prussia gave a wide grin.

"See? _They_ know I'm awesome," he said to nobody in particular, or perhaps to everybody.

[[Can we get Greece in here? I need some Giripan!]]

[Maybe. But I can only fit in so many nations before the chaos is too much for me to handle... Anyways, next is yokolite.]

[[yay you used my questions! thanks! and now...time for some dares! :D *evil laughter*]]

[You're welcome. And yay for evil laughter!]

[[France: You CANNOT make any perverted comments at all even if it would be appropriate for the WHOLE chapter...and saying it in french or any other langue counts and if you break it then you have to eat a plateful of England's scones WITHOUT any of that stuff that's suppose to make it taste edible]]

While France just stared at the screen, England spoke up. "First, my scones _are_ edible. Second, thank you."

"But I... but that's not..."

"Hey, if I could go a chapter without cussing, you can go without being perverted," Romano told him. France just sighed, realizing that there was no way to get out of this.

[[Hungary: You have to admit to Prussia's face that you think he's as awsome as he says he is! (yes I'm serious and yes I'm twisted)]]

"Well?" Prussia asked with a smirk. "I'm waiting." Only Austria noticed her grip tighten on her frying pan as she turned to face the former nation. She looked (or rather glared) at him and said between gritted teeth, "You're... awesome..."

"Yes!" he exclaimed as he jumped out of his chair. "I knew that you would-" he was cut off by the pan making contact with his head.

"You'll _never _hear me say that again," she told him when he hit the ground. She dug her heel into his hand. "Got it?"

"Right..." Prussia muttered, pulling his hand away and rubbing the lump forming on the back of his head.

[[Spain: hey was iggy as scary as a pirate as everyone says he is?]]

Spain laughed nervously. "I really try not to think about those days. I mean, he was _really _scary back then. One time he even-"

"You should know that I'm still good with a sword," England stated, interrupting him. "And if you finish that sentence I won't hesitate to slice you to ribbons." Spain didn't know how serious this threat was, but he didn't want to take any chances and stopped talking.

[[That's all i got for now! ;D]]

[Okay, thanks! Now here's Flying Rainbow Penguin.]

[[So... A question and a request.

England: If you had to pick a country to be with for the rest of your existance would it be France or America?]]

He seemed to think about this for several minutes. Then he answered, "I'd honestly rather stay away from both of them, but if I had to pick it would be America. He's slightly less terrible than the frog."

America looked over at France and smiled. "He likes me better."

"Aw, but Angleterre," the Frenchman whined, "If you picked me we could-"

[Stop! Don't forget you can't make perverted comments.]

"Oh, right..."

[[And could your lovely host please introduce you to yaoi on photobucket or deviantart; if you guys aren't already aquainted with it that is.]] Hungary ran straight up to the computer with a big smile on her face. "I'll show them!"

The next half hour was filled with lots of pictures, many awkward moments, and several angry outbursts. And it seemed like almost everybody was talking now. Well, besides the ones that were too shocked to say anything.

"How does that even make sense?"

"You know you want it."

"Yeah right."

"Aw~ we look so cute together!"

"We do not!"

"Get away from me –aru!"

"But this just proves you should become one with me, da?"

"Ve~ it's funny looking."

"Hungary, stop saving pictures!"

"Um, Japan? Why are you smiling?"

[Hahaha, this is funny! Anyways, close that. It's time to move on.]

"Aw..." Hungary reluctantly closed the tab.

[Here's Hoshiko13.]

[[Aww. . . You didn't use mine.

First off: The same stuff as in my last review. I have the same questions and stuff as I did then.]]

[Let me just go back and find them... here they are!]

[[Muahahaha! For Chibi-Chan this story is epic!]]

[Thanks!]

[[Now for the questions for the countries.

To everyone: Why the Hades don't you see Canada? He's adorable, and nice! Shame on you. . .]]

Everybody just stared blankly at the screen. "Who?" they all asked.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it by now..." Canada sighed.

[[Canada: Hiiiiiiiii Canada. Don't worry, your fangirls love you. Now, have you always had Kumajiro? Or did he just appear one day?]]

"Um... I really don't remember when I found him," he said as he looked down at the bear. "He's been there for as long as I can remember."

"Who?" Kumajiro asked.

"I'm Canada. You know, your owner? The one that feeds you?" There was no sign of recognition on the animal's face.

[[America: I live on your glasses! As for the question: How the heck do you eat so many burgers? Haven't you ever heard of, I don't know, FRUIT?]]

"Ah, good old Texas," America smiled, pushing up his glasses. "And fruit's boring. Burgers are so much better!"

China looked concerned. "That's really not good for you –aru..."

"Whatever."

[[Russia: How do you feel about Canada? I think you two would be cute together~ Please don't kill me, as I am just a fangirl. We're all like this.]]

"I don't really know him very well, but he'll become one with me just like everybody else, da?" Canada slowly scooted a few inches way, for once glad that he was invisible to everybody else.

[[China: Did you really beat your boss up with a stuffed animal? o.o]]

"Of course I did –aru," China said. "It was a gift from Japan and he drew on it!"

"And... exactly how did you expect that to hurt him?" Japan questioned.

"I don't know, it's just what I had in my hands at the time –aru!"

[[England: Don't you have older brothers?]]

He nodded. "Yeah, Scotland and Ireland. Though they weren't exactly the best brothers..."

"And I'm your brother, too." France added.

"No."

"What?" he asked, puzzled.

"I said no. You don't count. You just decided that you were pretty much everybody's big brother, and I don't think anybody except Italy agreed to that. And we nearly kill each other all time, too."

"That really hurts, Angleterre..."

"Just shut up."

[[France: Stop being a pervert for twenty four hours. Or else.]]

[Um... I think he'll explode if we go with 24 hours, and I don't want to clean French guts off the walls, so we're just gonna say until the end of the chapter like we already said earlier.]

[[Onto the Axis powers~

Japan: Can you teach me how to use a katana? Pweeeeeeease? *Puppy face.*]

"I guess I can when we get out of here. But it could be dangerous, so be prepared."

[[Italy: Ita-kun! Can you teach me how to make epic pasta?]]

"Ve~ sure! That would be fun! I'll come over and show you later."

[[Germany: Why do you always sound like you're yelling? You hurt my ears.]]

"I'd like to see you find any other way to get these people to be quiet," he said. "Sorry if it hurts, but it's what works,"

[[Now for the other people~

Romano: How do you feel about Spain? Be honest, tomato boy.]]

"Don't ever call me tomato boy again. And he's a freakin bastard," Romano stated in his usual angry way.

"But it said you have to be honest," Spain said with a grin.

"T-that is honest, dammit."

"Haha, no it's not. And you're blushing again." Romano just shot him a glare and turned away.

[[Prussia: Hmm. . . Oh! Where'd you get your bird? It's so kawaii~]]

Prussia reached up and petted the little yellow bird on his head. "I have no idea."

"How do you not know?" France asked him.

"I just realized he was up there one day. I don't know how long he had been there when I noticed him."

[[To all: Dare time! You must all. . .

let Poland give you makeovers! Unless Chibi-Chan can't put him in here. In that case, you must all do something cultural. But the culture has to be from a country you hate!]]

[Oh, don't worry. Poland will be here very soon.] Several nations groaned. They didn't even want to think about what kind of makeovers Poland would be giving them.

[[For our new arrivals. . .

Austria: Why are you so obsessed with the piano?]]

"Hm, somebody actually remembered I'm here. Well I like music, and even more than that I like creating it. It's soothing."

[[Hungary: Did you ever get jealous of Austria spending so much time with his piano?]]

"Why would I?" she asked, looking a bit confused. "I like listening to his music."

"Thank you," he said.

"..."

"Hungary?"

"..."

[Is something wrong?]

"I'm not talking to him today," she said simply.

"What?" he asked. "Why... oh, it's that day, isn't it..."

[What day? ...oh, it's your divorce anniversary, right?]

"Yep."

Prussia just laughed. "Haha, that's harsh. Bet that hurts, doesn't it?" Austria sighed and decided to ignore the Prussian.

[[Spain: Umm. . . Why do you like Romano? He's a grouch. . . (No offense Romano, but it's true.)]]

"Oh, he's no grouch. That's just how he covers up his feelings. It's so cute~" he added.

"I'm not cute, you bastard. Never call me freakin cute.

"But you are!"

"Just shut the hell up already!" he yelled.

[Okay, guys. Enough yelling. Now for the new people!] At this point most of the nations knew what was coming and didn't even look up when the door opened. Except for Russia.

"Oh good, you three are here," he said with his creepy little smile when he saw who had entered the room. Latvia quickly hid behind Lithuania and Estonia.

"She didn't mention that Russia would be here," he whispered to the other trembling Baltics.

"You better, like, stay away from Liet," Poland told the Russian as he stepped in front of his friend.

[Hey Poland, you have makeovers to give!]

"Oh, that's gonna be so totally fun!" he yelled excitedly. "I'd better get started. There's, like, a ton of people here. Hey Hungary, wanna be my assistant?"

"Sure, that sounds great." So they went off to the side of the room to discuss exactly what they would be doing.

[Well, you guys have fun with that. Bye~]

[Chibi Iggy signed off.]

* * *

Sorry for the short answers on some of these... -.-; I guess I'm never really satisfied with what I come up with.

I just had to add the divorce thing in here. My friend realized that when you look up the characters' birthdays, all you get for Hungary is her wedding anniversary. So she decided she do some research to find their divorce and she told me it was October 31st.

And HayaMika, can you send me that info? That would be very useful.

I think a list of characters would be a good idea at this point. I keep getting questions for people that aren't here...

Italy

Germany

Japan

America

England

France

Russia

China

Canada

Romano

Prussia

Spain

Hungary

Austria

Lithuania

Latvia

Estonia

Poland

Well, see you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

It's been waaaaaay too long. I'm soooo sorry. I could give you all kinds of excuses for why I haven't updated, but I'd be lieing. I just didn't feel like writing for a while.

Again, spelling mistakes in questions were made by the person who wrote them (come on guys, check them before you send them -.-)

Oh Hetalia, why can't I own you?

Now, on with the chaos!

* * *

[Hey, I'm back! Huh? Why is everybody in the back of the room?]

"They're waiting for the restroom," Hungary said.

"Yeah. They, like, said they only agreed to _get_ the makeovers, not show people," Poland explained. "And I was totally hoping they would get to see this..."

[Aww... but don't forget that I have cameras in there, and I'm recording everything.]

Hungary and Poland brightened up at this, and slowly the other nations came back to their seats.

[Alright, let's get started! First is Minty-Chan.]

[[This fic made me giggle! ^^ So, Lithuania, can I give you a hug?]]

"Well, I would hug you," Lithuania said. "But you're not in the room..."

[How about an online hug?] Lithuania nodded. He took the keyboard and typed *hugs*

[[and England, did you know you can't spell Uke without UK? x3]]

The few people who knew this term tried not to laugh, and England just glared at them. "Yes, I've been told this before," he said. Japan seemed suprised.

"I didn't know you even knew what that means."

"I've spent enough time with you in the past. You start to pick up on this stuff after a while."

"But I hang out with him, too," America said. "And I don't know what it means." Japan started to open his mouth, but he closed it again. It was probably better not to tell him.

[[Oh, and Russia, what was Ivan the Terrible like as a person?]]

"He wasn't that bad," Russia said. "He was a bit violent at times, but is that really a problem?" he asked. The other nations knew better than to disagree.

[Next up is PrussianCraze.]

"Awesome name," Prussia said.

[[First I'd like to dare America to say that Canada is not invisible!]]

"Canada's not invisible," America said, making Canada smile. But then he added, "He's just usually transparent."

"I didn't even know you knew that word..." Canada mumbled. "And that means pretty much the same thing."

"Yeah, but they just said I can't say you're invisible. They never said I can't say you're transparent." Canada just sighed.

[[I also want Canada to sing Canadian, Please.]]

"Well, I can't really sing..."

[You can just sing the chorus if you want.]

"Um, okay," he whispered, and he started singing. "Brits have got the monarchy, the US has the money, but I know that you wanna be Canadian. The French have got the wine and cheese, koalas chill with the Aussies, but I know that you wanna be Canadian." He pretended not to notice the odd looks from the others, especially England, America, and France.

[[Hiiii America! I live in Arkansas! I was wondering, who is your FAVORITE state?]]

"What? You can't ask that!" he yelled. "How can you expect me to choose?" Then, a bit quieter, he said, "And if I did pick and the rest found out I'd be dead. Some of them can be scary."

[[Also to France, I noticed that all French people I talk to are either pervs, pedos, or emo. Why is that?]]

"Oh, they're not pervs and pedos. They just like to spread love~" France said. "And for the emos... I have no idea."

[[Is Latvia there? Cause I really love Latvia! He's so adorable!]]

"Y-yes, I'm here," said Latvia. "And thanks."

[[Though I love Prussia more...he's just THAT awesome!]]

"Haha, you got that right!" Prussia yelled, grinning. "You're pretty awesome for saying that. But not as awesome as me, of course." Several nations rolled their eyes.

[[To the Italies! What REALLY happened when you got your curls tangled?]]

"Oh, well we-" Italy started, but Romano cut him off.

"Don't tell them, dammit!"

"Ve? Why not?"

"Just don't!"

[[And lastly, Japan! How in the WORLD did you come up with yaoi, yuri, and the forbidden fruit of incest mangas and animes? Did you have help?]]

"Oh, um..." Japan whispered.

"There's no point asking him –aru," China said. "He refuses to tell anybody."

"I don't see any reason why I should."

[[Ok that's all! The best otaku signing off!]]

[Here's Raining Sun.]

[[Awww D: You didn't use mine.. Oh well!~ I shall try again! D

Lols~ So basically I just have the same questions as last time (I'll write them again for your convenience ;D]

*w* Prussia and Canada and Romano? I LOVE them! So I have a question for each of them.

Romano: You must act like your brother for a chapter :3]]

"Aw~ that'll be so cute!" said Spain.

"It will not!" Romano yelled.

"Aw, come on, fratello. It'll be fun," Italy told him. Romano scowled.

"Fine," he grumbled. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, and his face brightened. He looked up with a smile and said, "Ve~ like this?" He was nearly knocked over by a huge hug from Spain.

"So cute~!" Romano's expression went back to normal for a second, but then he forced himself to smile again.

[[Canada: [Don't worry! I'll never forget you ^^] STAND UP FOR YOURSELF DAMMIT! If you're forgotten, shake the other person till they notice you. If someone is mean to you, punch them! And so on!]]

"I don't know if I can do all that, but I can try, I guess," he said quietly.

[[Prussia: [First of all, you are very awesome XD ] Second of all, since PruCan is my OTP, make out with Mattie! ]]

Canada's face turned pink. He opened his mouth, but he never had the chance to say anything because Prussia's lips were pressed against his own. Before he could even react, Prussia was already deepening the kiss. At this point Canada was completely red, and after a minute or so Prussia let him go and sat back down.

"You sure didn't waste any time with that," France said. Prussia grinned.

"Just showing him that I'm an awesome kisser!"

[[-Kisses!-

Love,

Rain-chan :3]]

[Thanks. Now we have Skadiyoko.]

[[I'm awating Switzerlad.

But until then, Austria, do you really dislike him as much as you put on? Because I know for fact that he thinks about you and the days you two were best friends and used to smile all the time together. I know he misses you even though he won't admit it. He's just shy about that stuff.]]

Austria seemed suprised. "Really? He doesn't act like it..."

"Yeah, Liechtenstein mentioned once that she can tell he thinks about you a lot," Hungary told him. "Maybe you should talk to him later."

"...I think I will."

[[Prussia, you are awesome (obviously), so I come bearing a gift! Actually, It's in a fan art I did a while ago. Here's a shirt with the Awesome Face on it! :D Because you're that awesome.]]

"You're awesome for giving me that!" Prussia said happily. Germany just sighed.

"They _really _need to stop encouraging you," he said. "I'm getting a headache."

"You're just jealous that nobody calls you awesome." Germany faceplamed but said nothing.

[[Finally, England. Open your mouth and stick out your tongue. I hear you still wear your tongue piercing when not on buisness. Since you were abducted I don't think you would have had enough time to hide it. *smirk* Because I love piercings and you're already sex on legs to begin with.]]

"...I'm just going to ignore that last sentence," said England, but he didn't move. There was a minute of silence, but America finally spoke up.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what?"

"You gonna stick your tongue or what?" England glared at him.

"I have no reason to," he stated.

"So your tongue is pierced, then," France concluded.

"I didn't say that!" France smiled at him.

"You didn't have to." England stared at him for a second and sighed.

"Fine," he said and stuck his tongue out, revealing a shiny silver piercing. He pulled his tongue back in and said, "Happy now?"

[Yes. Yes I am. And now for Ghostheart.]

[[ok, first off, I love this fic :)]]

[Thanks. I'm glad you like it!]

[[now, i'm a spain/romano fan, so can Spain make out with Romano?]]

"No freaki-" Romano started, but Spain cut him off.

"Hey, you have to act like Ita-chan, remember?" Romano growled, but he smiled again.

"Ve~ you're lucky the girl who's making us do this made me a good offer," he said in a tone that was oddly sweet for what he was saying. Several others nodded. After all, the only reason nobody had tried to leave yet was because they had all been bribed shortly after coming.

"That's more like it," Spain said, obviously not hearing what he had actually said. Then he reached down and grabbed Romano's chin. Romano, stuggling with resisting the urge to yell at him or hit him, closed his eyes and waited. He didn't have to wait long, though, because Spain immediately leaned in and kissed him.

Romano's face instantly turned bright red. He shut his eyes a bit tighter and kissed him back a little (though he would deny it later). Spain pulled away and smiled at Romano before sitting back down again.

[[Hahaha! I'm most likely gonna be denied for this, but COME ON! (And bad France, get those thoughts out of your head~!) Anyway, I want Russia and America to have a hot make out, mostly because I love that pairing way over RusChi and US/UK. Cold War is just TOO HOTT! Does this make me a bad citizen Alfred? XD]]

America looked nervously at the Russian walking over to him. "Not sure about a bad citizen, but I can't honestly say I like you too much right now..." he muttered.

"What did you say?" Russia asked.

"Nothing."

"Well, we should get this over with, da?" he asked him.

"Uh... I guess..." America replied. England and China, both relieved that they weren't a part of it, watched as Russia leaned in. It wasn't an extremely long kiss, but as with the other make outs earlier Hungary was taking plenty of pictures (and some people caught Japan sneaking a couple, too). Russia left America standing there with an look on his face that you normally wouldn't see from the self-proclaimed hero.

[And that's all we have this time.]

As always, the door opened not long after they got this message, and six people walked in.

"Hey, nobody told me jerk England would be here!" the youngest one yelled. England sighed.

"Nice to see you, too, Sealand," he said sarcasticly. The nations closest to the door inched away to make room between them and the tall man walking in first.

"Um, Su-san, I think you're scaring them..." Finland said.

"Hm? Wh't d' you m'n?" Sweden asked.

"Never mind." Behind them came Norway, Denmark, and Iceland.

[Well, you guys know the drill. I'll be back when I have more questions. Bye!]

[Chibi Iggy signed off.]

* * *

Wow, lots of make outs in this chapter... And now we have Nordics! And Sealand!

Not sure how much longer I'll be doing this. This next one might be the last chapter, but I don't know. I feel like starting something new (yes, I'm in the middle of other stuff, too, but I still wanna start a new one). I just need an idea... Anyway, sorry again for making you wait so long. I look forward to your questions.


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah, I'm updating this again 'cause of writer's block for my other two… sorry for anybody that's been waiting for HetaQuest and Streets of Seattle, but there's some stuff I need to work out before I can finish the new chapters. Until then, I'll be writing this. I'll also be writing something special that I'll explain later ^^

(random) I was listening to things like Two Faced Lovers, Romeo and Cinderella, Spice, and Cantarella while I wrote this. I'm starting to notice a trend with the songs I listen to...

I realized while editing this that whenever I type Canada, spell check just underlines da. I think Canada's become one with mother Russia o.O

Okay, on with the chapter!

…

…

…oh, right. I own nothing.

* * *

I've Locked the Nations in a Room: part 5

[Hello! It's been a while.]

"It's only been a few hours, Chibi-chan," said Japan.

[Maybe for you guys, but for the story it's been a few weeks… again.] The nations seemed confused, but they didn't ask questions. They all figured this person was insane anyway, so why bother?

[Here's Kibacoe!]

[[Yay! The nordics! Norway! Do you really dislike Denmark as much as you are said to?]]

Denmark laughed. "Oh, he doesn't hate me! Right, Nor?" he said, grinning at the nation sitting next to him.

"You're too loud," Norway said with little emotion in his voice.

[This is from InvisibleNinjaWizard.]

[[Heey! Alright, so, first of all, Prussia, you're a sexy beast, I hope you know. Poland, you and your pony are totally fabulous, and Su-san... have my babies!]]

Prussia smiled. "I'm glad people recognize my awesome sexiness!" This earned several facepalms around the room.

"Haha, I like, totally am!" Poland said, and Sweden just blinked at the screen.

[[But, anyways, I totally ship Germancest, so can I get a little PrussiaxGermany up in this b***h? Please and thank you! And kisses for Canada. :3]]

Before Germany had even finished reading the message, Prussia walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, then laughed when he saw Germany's shocked expression.

"What's with the face, West? C'mon, you know you liked it," he said, smirking. Germany just shook his head and decided it might be best to pretend that didn't happen.

[Now some questions from PandapplePineapple.]

[[WHAT'S DOWN? I have a question...Is Hungary the only girl in the room? I mean she's the ONLY girl in a single room with..what?...17 guys? Just curious…]]

Hungary looked around her and her eyes widened a little. "I am, aren't I?" Somebody mumbled something about her still being one of the manliest people in the room, but she didn't notice.

[[And this question is for America. America, should I learn Spanish cuz last year, my history teacher told me that in the future Mexicans are going to take over America and it would be useful in the future, but I don't want that to happen! DX I like America the way it is!]]

"You really think I'm gonna let them take over? Yeah right!" He paused for a moment and added, "But you might wanna learn anyway… seems like there's been a lot of people speaking Spanish lately."

[Next is Lumoa.]

[[NORDICS! :D I triple dog dare Iceland to give Norge a big hug, call him Nii-San, and smile C:]]

"Why does everybody want me to call him that?" Iceland asked.

"Just get it over with, Ice," said Denmark. "Or will I have to make you pay again next time all of us go drinking?" Iceland, knowing that Denmark would do that (and would probably drink more than usual, too) hesitantly hugged Norway and mumbled "Nii-san…"

[[Oh, and I would still like Russia to call out loud that he will marry Belarus but if that can't be done (Author, you decide) then I'll live with some brotherly love~]]

[Well, she's nowhere near the room now, so you're gonna say you'll marry her.]

"…fine," Russia said.

[Wait, really?]

"But you'll be turning off the cameras and microphones, da? There will be no record of this."

[But…]

"Kolkolkol."

[Fine, fine.]

*This portion has been cut*

[[Now in stuff not related to requests- *drools* hot Spamano make-out.]]

Romano, not recognizing the word "Spamano", stared at the screen for a few seconds. Then his eyes widened and his face turned red when he figured it out. "No. Fucking. Way."

"Aw, but Romano…" Spain whined.

"I said no, dammit!"

"Haha, you're blushing. So cute~" He leaned in closer to Romano, making his face even redder. "How could I not kiss somebody as cute as you?" Then he started kissing him before he could argue. Romano looked like he was about to push Spain away, but he seemed to change his mind and leaned in just a little (which he would deny later).

After they broke the kiss, Romano just glared and said, "Bastard."

[Now for Keitaro073190.]]

[[Aha! Now i have a lot of questions! Prussia: How did you met Canada? (I agree with you, maple syrup is awesome! and you're awesome! XD)]]

"I was actually going to visit America for… I don't really remember why, and I got really lost," Prussia explained. "Then I just kinda ran into him and ended up staying at his house 'cause I didn't bring any money to stay at a hotel."

[[Everyone: Why do you guys think Russia and Sweden are scary? I think they're cool. And fun. And Nice.]]

The other nations just glanced nervously at Russia and Sweden and decided it would be best to just stay quiet.

[[France: Try making out with England/UK! I DARE YOU! :D]]

England glared at France, who had that look in his eyes that everybody knew was a good sign that you should run. "You wouldn't dare, frog," he said.

"Oh, I believe I would, Angleterre~" France said, pulling England out of his chair and wrapping his arms around him. England tried to pull away, but France held on and pressed their lips together. England was frozen and didn't move. But when he felt a hand moving towards his belt, he shoved France away.

"I think this proves something," England said as he sat down.

"And what would that be?"

"That kissing a frog does not get you a prince," he said. "Maybe I should try what happened in the original story and throw you against a wall in disgust."

[[America: How was England in your younger days? :3]]

"Well, he was a lot less boring and angry then," America said, ignoring England's glares, "but he was gone a lot…"

[[And lastly, to Japan: How did you feel when you were told to betray China? Just a little curios, that's all.]]

China and Japan glanced at each other awkwardly. "I suppose I didn't really want to," said Japan. "But if my boss says so, I don't have much of a choice…"

[[And everyone, Canada is AWESOME! Stop forgetting who he is! DX That's all~! Ja na!]]

Most of the nations looked confused. Why did people keep bringing up this Canada person?

[Now here's KHKHKairigrl.]

[[Chibi-chan, you're awesomer than Prussia for writing this and sharing it with the world!]]

[Thanks! I'm glad you think I've reached this new level of awesomeness ^^]

"You have not!" Prussia yelled.

[[Anyway, America, the following complaint comes from a local Floridian (myself): YOU NEED TO GET YOUR ECONOMY STIMULATED BECAUSE FLORIDA IS FREAKING COLD RIGHT NOW!]]

America just stared at the screen. "Right… moving on," he said.

[[Also...could there perhaps be mpreg with I dunno...-cough-USUK-coughcough- Anyway, stay awesome! Can't wait to read more! :D]]

America looked at a blushing England and said, "They're talking about us, right Iggy?" England nodded. "So… what's mpreg?" England just shook his head.

"I-if you don't know, then you don't want to," he said. America almost asked again, but he seemed to realize he wouldn't be getting an answer, so he just shrugged and forgot about it.

[Now for Not So Tempramental Artist.]

[[This fic is the reason I joined this site. *laughs* Okay, onto the tourture, I mean questions. Yes, thats what I said. Don't worry chibi, i'm not a yaoi fan either.]]

[Uh… about that… I've been converted ^^; I put part of the blame on the stuff I've had to write for this… Sorry, non-yaoi fans, you've lost another…]]

Several people gave annoyed groans, Hungary yelled, "Yes!", and Japan had a slight smile.

[[First off, America you are the sexiest country alive. Plus your more awesome than Prussia. Of course i'm not saying this because I happen to be American or anything. *cough* Thats not it at all…]]

"What's with everybody calling people more awesome than me?"

"Because you're not awesome at all," Hungary said.

"Ahaha, they think I'm sexy," America said with a grin.

[[Okay, first question! Your super strong, so have you ever had any trouble containting your strength? Have you ever punched through marble or crushed a pen by holding it? I think that it would be annoying to have that happen.]]

"Nah, a hero knows how to avoid destroying things," he said. "Ya know, unless it's a bad guy or something."

[[Secondly, I heard that your a real softie when it comes to your states. Do you ever get really overprotective of them?]]

"Of course I care about them, but I wouldn't say I'm overprotective." Japan looked like he was going to disagree, but thought better of it.

[And last up is PimpinSushi.]

[[IVAN: I love Russian Canadian sex so you two should totally hook up with Matt :D! If you two became one, you'd be the biggest, most unstoppable superpower EVER. ((A much bigger prize than Alfred or China!))]]

Russia thought about this for a moment. "He is a large country, isn't he…" He looked over at Canada, saying, "You'll become one with me, da?"

"Somebody… help," Canada whispered, but he saw that the others weren't going to make any move to help him. Especially America and China, who had realized that they were no longer Russia targets.

Russia sat down in the chair next to him, and Canada was too scared to move away.

[[Second, Iggy, where's your tattoo?]]

"I have no reason to tell you that," England said.

"But I do~" France said.

"Oh, please. I know I've avoided you well enough that you haven't had the chance to see it."

"True," he said, "but I do know where it's not." He smirked slightly. "I never saw it when you were in that butler outfit. That really only leaves one area it could be in."

England looked surprised. "I… uh… damn."

[[Also, nobody piss off Finland, I heard he's an amazing sniper o_o]]

I few surprised nations looked at Finland, still smiling as if that was normal.

[If that's a reference to what I think it is, then virtual high five to you ^^]

A few minutes later, the door opened as it always did, and in walked Switzerland and Liechtenstein.

[Till next time, guys. See ya.]

[Chibi Iggy signed off.]

* * *

Wow, I'm at almost 3,000 hits! And I have 93 reviews… so I've decided that the 100th reviewer will get to choose something for me to write. Either a oneshot or something that's just a couple chapters (unless I really like it, then it might be longer… which might happen, 'cause I tend to really get into the things I write) If the 100th is anonymous, then I'll pick the next signed in person. Don't put what you want me to write in the review. I'll send you a message.

By the way, somebody last time put their review in three times. If you do that, I will not use your question. And make sure you're reviewing to the right chapter, or else I might not see it.

Character list:

Axis

Allies

Romano

Canada

Prussia

Spain

Austria

Hungary

Baltics

Nordics

Sealand

Switzerland

Liechtenstein

Well, I look forward to your questions!


	7. Update & Announcement

Ok, this is sort of an update/announcement.

First of all, if any of you are going to Ohayocon this Saturday, I thought it would be cool to have some people ask their questions in person ^^ I'll be Romano and in a group with Spain, Italy, Hungary, Austria, Japan, and Taiwan… I'm pretty sure that's it when it comes to my Hetalia friends.

Also, the oneshot for my 100th reviewer is in the middle of being written. Don't worry, Belle-sama, I didn't forget.

I haven't started the next chapter yet because I want to wait until I get questions at Ohayocon (assuming I actually do…)

Well, I hope to see some of my readers there~! ^^


End file.
